justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Stria Obrero
The Stria Obrero is a truck in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a 1970's/80's European truck. The cabin is above the engine and it has only one set of rear wheels. It resembles a Fiat Iveco 619, furthering Stria's resemblance of Fiat. The Rebel drop description states: Civilian: "The Stria Obrero is an industrial workhorse, slow to hit its top speed and impossible to push off the road. Great for transporting wine." Rebel: "The Stria Obrero is an industrial workhorse, slow to hit its top speed and impossible to push off the road. Retrofitted for tactical transport by the rebellion." The cabin is of a longer design to accommodate a bed behind the seats. Truck drivers sleep in their cabs if they make long distance deliveries, but very few trucks of this size have a bed. Most trucks with a bed are more like the Autostraad Reisender 7. The Military variant features a different front end, featuring a thinner, more square and painted grille, as well as an extra set of headlights next to the grille. The Rebellion variant however, shares the same design as the civilian model, with the Stria badge removed, and the grille in a matte paint. The rebellion versions also have no spare tyre where the Military and civilian versions do. The Rebellion has a unique version in a flatbed configuration that has been fitted with an EMP provided for A Long and Dangerous Road, which can also be found at Refugio Umbra. Performance According to the rebel drop description, it has slow acceleration and is difficult to ram off-road. However, the handling is somewhat realistic for its appearance. Versions and locations Medici Military: *At most Military bases in Medici. Some of them at bases spawn with Red barrels in the bed as a kamikaze-type vehicle. **At least 4 at Vigilator Nord. **At least 1 at Porto Vena. *Certain types of outposts spawn three together. *Abundant at Bavarium mines. *Sometimes seen uncommonly on a Train. It can still be hijacked. *In traffic in Insula Striate in the northern portion. At least, this is before they are liberated. *At the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente before liberation. The Rebellion: *At liberated military bases. This goes the same for liberated Bavarium mines. *Certain types of outposts spawn three together. *Abundant at Bavarium mines after liberation. *At the Unnamed airport near Porto Tridente post liberation. *The EMP variant from the mission A Long and Dangerous Road will spawn at the Refugio Umbra after completing said mission. Civilian: *In traffic. *Parked at some farms. *At a construction site in Albeto Pero. *At the Unnamed industrial facility at N 40 46.590 E 5 37.400. *In some Roadside Events. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel Drop. Unique mission versions: *Of Cows and Wine has one with 10 wine barrels. The truck spawns again at the destination right after the mission, but only once. *A Long and Dangerous Road has one that's carrying an experimental EMP weapon. **Has also been seen at glitched Roadside Events. Destroyed version: All of them are military marked. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *At many destroyed settlements and factories in northern Insula Striate. *At a Roadside Event. *At the DJ Santosi Easter Egg. The truck is on it's side and the bed is used as a sign reading 'Lo Es Bolo'. This one can not be moved. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. * As shown in a gallery below, there's a location at one of the mines that spawns both a military and rebel version at the same time. This can result clipping and/or missing textures, or even an explosion of the vehicles. * An even rarer glitch is the game will not partially spawn the truck, instead it spawns a collection of props, such as the doors, floating in the air. This glitch has only been observed at one of the two Rocca Blau spawn points. * The Roadside Event that spawns construction workers and a truck, may very rarely mistakenly spawn wine barrels on the truck. ** This has been seen twice at Val de Mar. If Rico should spawn next to a Stria Cucciola, drive it down the curvy road to the west. A glitched wine truck that flickers between different truck versions may be parked at the side of the main road that you just arrived at. Trivia *The earliest pre-launch gameplay video showed its name as "Placeholder name". *"Obrero" means "worker" in Spanish. *As the standard army truck, it's the successor to the Battaille GPT-6 from Just Cause and Fengding EC14FD2 from Just Cause 2, but it also resembles the Niseco Tusker P246 from Just Cause 2. *Occasionally both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants will spawn at the same time at the same place, and end up inside each other. They will explode either at a random time, or when disturbed by the player. This glitch has only been observed at the two spawn points in Rocca Blau, it is unconfirmed if this can occur anywhere else. *On closer examination of the truck's exhaust stack, there's a rain cap attached to the top. The cap doesn't function in the game, but on a real vehicle it would flap up when the truck is accelerating or down when it stops. *According to its abundance in Bavarium mines, and its spawn locations under ore chutes, the vehicle is very clearly used by the Medici Military to carry Bavarium ore. **Despite the Rebellion's negative affinity towards Bavarium and its properties, Rebellion Obrero trucks can still be seen in Bavarium mines, like the Medici Military versions. This is likely a developer oversight. *The apparently needless corner in the front mud guard makes the vehicle seem like a product of the same company as the Urga Bkolos 2100, which shares this design feature. **Similarly several of the JC1 military vehicles share a few stylized design features. Most notably narrow windows and a very thick-looking roof. *It is one of the few vehicles in Medici that is used for military purposes and produced by a civilian company. The state also owns a number of Stria Facocero technicals for the D.R.M. **They were likely not designed for this purpose, especially with the Facocero and were instead modified, although it should be noted that the military versions are of a different design to the civilian ones. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Front.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero under Ore Chute.jpg|The Stria Obrero seen under an ore chute, at Cava Montana. Medici Military Medici Military Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Front.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Interior.jpg The Rebellion EMP variant A Long and Dangerous Road (EMP close-up).png|In A Long and Dangerous Road. This one is carrying an EMP. Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg|Obtained later from Refugio Umbra. Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Front.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero EMP Close-up.jpg Civilian variant Civilian Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Front.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Underside.jpg Nice Blue Obrero.png|In a nice blue. Glitch pictures Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch.jpg|Both the Medici Military and the Rebellion variants inside each other. Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch 2.jpg|Another picture of both variants inside each other. Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch Explosion.jpg|Exploding in the player's face. Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch Explosion 2.jpg|After the explosion. Stria Obrero Component Glitch.jpg|An even rarer occurance, components of the truck spawn but the truck itself doesn't fully spawn. Stria Obrero Component Glitch Debris.jpg|The partial-spawn glitch can result in the components of the truck falling and littering the ground. JC3 Stria Cucciola and roadside event with wine barrels on the Stria Obrero.png|The Roadside Event has mistakenly spawned a Stria Obrero with wine barrels. Rico is driving a Stria Cucciola. Miscellaneous Stria Obrero Rocca Blau Map Locations.jpg|The red dots denote the locations of both variants in Rocca Blau. Stria Obrero Variant Comparison.jpg|Both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants side by side. Stria Obrero Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The vehicle's Rebel drop screen. JC3 civilian vehicles and guy searched.png|The first time it was seen in a pre-release promotional screenshot. JC3 roadblock.png|A Roadblock with CS Odjurs is unable to stop a Stria Obrero. This is a pre-release promotional screenshot. In the final game, this roadblock can only rarely be seen. Autostraad Kletterer 300.png|At a farm. Rico is driving a Autostraad Kletterer 300. Of Cows and Wine (crashed vehicles).png|In the mission Of Cows and Wine. Of Cows and Wine (near party).png|Another view. JC3 three missions at once.png|Driving the Stria Obrero from the end of Of Cows and Wine to the beginning of Connect the Dots, while doing a Random Encounter along the way. Jc3 Stria Obrero explosive.png|One that spawns with explosive barrels inside, which easily explode. Jc3 Stria Obrero random.png|One that spawns with 'random' cargo. (AC units, barrels and crates) Jc3 Stria Obrero wine.png|One filled with wine barrels, from the Of Cows and Wine mission. Nice Blue Obrero.png|Civilian version on some bridge. Fallen wind turbine and destroyed Obrero.png|A destroyed version on Insula Lacrima. It's on the far left. Stria Obrero Variants 2.png|All four variants together. Video Around 8:55 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles